Homework
Assignments to be turned in on my desk. First Years= Please have a header with: -->Link to your Character -->Link to the User -->Year and House -->Timestamp (use ~~~~~) Assignment Essay: Brewing Equipment, describe the look of each item and how it is used in the brewing process. Write at least one full sentence using each word. *Diagram (draw and/or describe) the ingredients used in at least one Potion brewed this year. +Bonus Points - Include more than 1 diagram/description |-| Second Years= Please have a header with: -->Link to your Character -->Link to the User -->Year and House -->Timestamp (use ~~~~~) Assignment Essay: Write an essay on the properties of the Swelling Solution. Be sure to cover topics, such as: effects, ingredients, and the properties of said ingredients. *Diagram (draw and/or describe) the ingredients used in at least one Potion brewed this year. +Bonus Points - Include more than 1 diagram/description |-| Third Years= Please have a header with: -->Link to your Character -->Link to the User -->Year and House -->Timestamp (use ~~~~~) Assignment Essay: Write an essay on why Muggles can not brew potions. Be sure to cover topics, such as: the properties Muggles don’t possess that are a necessity for potion making, what piece of equipment is the hindrance for Muggles in potion making *Diagram (draw and/or describe) the ingredients used in at least one Potion brewed this year. +Bonus Points - Include more than 1 diagram/description |-| Fourth Years= Please have a header with: -->Link to your Character -->Link to the User -->Year and House -->Timestamp (use ~~~~~) Assignment Essay: List at least 5 Healing and 5 Poison ingredients, describe the look, name Potions the listed ingredients are/can be used in. *Diagram (draw and/or describe) the ingredients used in at least one Potion brewed this year. +Bonus Points - Include more than 1 diagram |-| Fifth Years= Please have a header with: -->Link to your Character -->Link to the User -->Year and House -->Timestamp (use ~~~~~) Assignment Select a poison, and successfully brew the Antidote to your chosen Common Poison in under one hour. *Diagram (draw and/or describe) the ingredients of your Antidote. +Bonus Points - Create a Potion concoction of your own.' ** Include potion use & name ** MINIMUM 3 ingredients |-| Sixth Years= Please have a header with: -->Link to your Character -->Link to the User -->Year and House -->Timestamp (use ~~~~~) '''Assignment' *Diagram (draw and/or describe) the ingredients of and successfully brew in under 1hr Draught of the Living Death and Grand Wiggenweld. +Bonus Points successfully brew the Potion of your choice in under one hour. |-| Seventh Years= Please have a header with: -->Link to your Character -->Link to the User -->Year and House -->Timestamp (use ~~~~~) Assignment *Provide the Recipe for your own Seventh Year creation ** MINIMUM 3 ingredients ** Include potion use & name ** Note brewing process - Write a detail concoction ** Successfully brew your potion in under an 1 hr ** Present an oral or visual demonstration of your creation *Demonstrate potency orally and/or physically * Orally explain how your potion is effective * Physically show that your brew is successful +Bonus Points - Senior Thesis * Senior Thesis - Summation of your 7 years of brewing experience * Summary of what you have learned in Potions (Best/Worst brew) * Summary of this year in Potions (Creations/Variation)